


Art for The Winter Stallion

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amnesia, Animal Abuse, Animal Transformation, Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince Steve Rogers, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: Prince Steven Rogers and Knight James “Bucky” Barnes of Mar-vell have been inseparable all their lives. But when a mission against the warring kingdom of Hydra goes wrong, Bucky is thought dead, leaving Steve to his grief. Two years later, Steve has almost succeeded in ridding the land of Hydra, and in the final battle finds himself coming face to face with their infamous warhorse - known only as the Winter Stallion. There is something familiar in his eyes, something that begs for help, and after freeing him from Hydra he decides to save him, beginning the long journey of winning his trust. The Winter Stallion is wild and fearful from abuse and more intelligent than any horse he’s ever met, but as their relationship flourishes Steve is unaware of the dark secret that lays beneath – a curse that turned man into beast. For the Winter Stallion, who remembers nothing of his past, it will take the kindness of humans to mend his heart, but much more to unearth his true identity. For maybe, just maybe, Steve isn’t such a stranger after all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: my artworks [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang





	1. Trembling With Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Winter Stallion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301316) by [fancyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyh/pseuds/fancyh). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stallion is standing over Pierce’s crumpled body, sides heaving and muscles quivering under layers of armor. Steve edges forwards and the stallion spooks, skittering backwards and watching Steve with wary eyes. Steve forces down his fear, knowing the stallion could very well kill him next.  
“Hey. It’s alright.” Steve carefully sets down his shield and sheaths his sword, hands raised in front of him. “I’m not going to hurt you.”   
Hydra charger or not, the stallion is a horse, and horses don’t choose sides. The cut from Pierce’s sword is still bleeding, as is the one from Steve‘s. Judging by the way the stallion attacked Pierce, Steve would say he had no love for the man.   
The stallion is standing over Pierce’s crumpled body, sides heaving and muscles quivering under layers of armor. Steve edges forwards and the stallion spooks, skittering backwards and watching Steve with wary eyes. Steve forces down his fear, knowing the stallion could very well kill him next.  
“Hey. It’s alright.” Steve carefully sets down his shield and sheaths his sword, hands raised in front of him. “I’m not going to hurt you.”   
Hydra charger or not, the stallion is a horse, and horses don’t choose sides. The cut from Pierce’s sword is still bleeding, as is the one from Steve‘s. Judging by the way the stallion attacked Pierce, Steve would say he had no love for the man.   
The stallion’s ears flicker but he stays still, trembling with fear and exhaustion. Steve is only feet away now, keeping his movements slow and voice soothing.  
“I’m sorry, big guy. You probably didn’t want to fight, huh? I’m sorry I hurt you. I won’t anymore, I promise. No one will hurt you anymore.”  
His hand brushes the end of a severed rein and he curls his fingers around it. The stallion’s head twitches up and Steve lets his hand go with the motion, keeping the rein slack. The stallion shivers and exhales, head drooping slightly.   
“You saved my life,” Steve murmurs. “Thank you.”


	2. Demon-horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky pops his head over the stall, nudging Sam’s arm. Sam scratches him behind an ear, eyes warmer than they’ve ever been towards him.  
“Thank you,” he says sincerely, “for saving Steve’s life. I was wrong about you.”  
Bucky whickers in response, chewing on Sam’s sleeve. Sam rolls his eyes.  
“Of course, you’re still an asshole.” His smile is fond, and he reaches up to rub Bucky’s forehead with a calloused hand. “But I think you’re growing on me, demon-horse.”  
Bucky nips him, and Sam yelps.  
“See? What was that for? I swear you know what I’m saying.” Sam points a finger at him. “I stand by demon-horse. I’m not calling you Bucky. That’s a dumb name for a horse.”

**Author's Note:**

> This team really was amazing to work with for my first CapBB!   
It's funny that the very first summary I read was the one I wanted to be a part of SO BADLY!   
Then I didn't get it in round 1 (sadface) but I did in round 2 (party music)!  
It is an amazing piece of fiction and I got to do both of the scene I loved!  
[fancyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyh) and [LiquidLightz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz) were a dream to work with! encouraging and helping to improve my work every step of the way!  
there's a lot of exclamation points but i am just really happy!!!


End file.
